1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a varistor element.
2. Related Background Art
A varistor element has a fired product obtained by firing a varistor material, for example, containing ZnO as a principal ingredient and containing a rare-earth element, an oxide of a IIIb-group element, and an oxide of a Ia-group element as accessory ingredients. An example of this varistor element is the one described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-246207. This varistor element has a longer operating life achieved by defining a ratio of the elements contained in the fired product.